mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness's Imperial Military
Darkness's Imperial Military is a Military lead by Darkness. It's part of the group known as Extraterrestrial Dictators of the Extragalactic Nations or EDEN for short. Darkness's Imperial Military is primarily used for making sure Humans stay in the Solar System, however Darkness sees that Humanity needs more than containment, and is organizing their demise. History Darkness's Imperial Military invade the Solar System during 16'000 BC, and began eradicating some of the species that aren't human species; in order to prevent Humans from finding out that they aren't alone in the universe, this lead to Genocide in the Solar System, and was part of the EDEN's directive. The war was fought from 15459 BC to 15400 BC, and resulted in two planets being destroyed. Darkness after the conflict began claiming territory, and cloaking of several planets to them look dead, and thus becoming Lord of the Solar System. He has a military strength of 1 Septillion, and can easily crush a single planet. In accordance to EDEN's law Lord Darkness is the only commander of his entire Imperial Military, and remains loyal to the Dishka. Known special units *Shadows of Darkness: The Shadows of Darkness are specialized Shadow-like creatures that Darkness sends out to halt his enemies progress, and an attempt to kill them. He can only create up to five Shadows tho. This members are usually referred to as simply the Shadows. *Body-Snatchers: Special entities that can hijack the bodies of sentient life, and use them for Darkness's plans. They are kept in special jars the size of a bottle of pills, and are released into the atmosphere to infect anything that has a soul. Ranking System *Lord - Sole Commander of the entire Military forces *Prefect - Garrison/HQ commanders *Right-Fist - Aerial Commanders *Left-Fist - Naval commanders *Chaser - Vehicular/Armoured Commanders *Centurion - NCO *Back-Bone - NCO *Shield - NCO *Auxillary - Recruit Weapons and equipment Infantry Weapons Water Weaponry *AZ-22 Pressurised Water Rifles - Assault Rifle *AZ-12 Pressurised Water Pistol - Semi-Automatic Pistol *AZ-300 Pressurised Water Rotary Weapon - Gatling Gun *AZ-424 Pressurised Water SMG - Submachine Gun *AZ-52 Pressurised Water MG - General-purpose Machine Gun *AZ-100 Pressurised Water Rifle - Sniper Rifle/Semi-Automatic Rifle Steam Weaponry *AZ-4 Pressurised Steam Grenade - Hand Grenade *AZ-34 Pressurised Steam Launcher - Unguided Missile Launcher *AZ-1 Pressurised Steam Emission Weapon - Steam-thrower *AZ-5 Pressurised Steam Mine - Anti-personnel mine Universe-07 Weaponry *CX-23 Crossbow - Rapid Fire Crossbow *CXD-23 Crossbow - Heavy Rapid Fire Explosive Crossbow *CX-23A1 Crossbow - Single-shot Crossbow *CX-2 Crossbow - Pistol Crossbow *CX-100 Crossbow - Long Range Crossbow *CE Grenade - Anti-infantry device *CX-1 Shooter - Disc Shooter *CX-11 Shooter - Explosive Disc Shooter Other Weaponry *Boom Shotgun - Sound-Wave Shotgun *DL-Rust Bomb - Grenade Equipment *Azacan-Scale Armour - Combat armour made from the scales of an Azacan. Vehicles *XC-23 Multirole Fighter *XC-31 Mortar Notable members *Dor Darkness - Commander of the Imperial Military *Taki-Frect Kjatow - Commander of the Erosion Force Category:Armies Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Made up Characters Category:Participants of the Super War